The present invention relates to adjustable chairs and more specifically to adjustable chairs which are adapted with foldable tables to provide a user with support for a computer keyboard, means providing mobility and multiple adjustments providing user comfort for use over an extended time with computer terminals.
The desktop or personal computer has become a common item in many homes, offices, laboratories and other work places. The customary computer arrangement is to have the entry keyboard collocated with the video display monitor, central processor and the printer. This arrangement positions the user in front of the computer monitor for ease of viewing the material being entered into the computer. In many cases, a computer table or stand is utilized to group together the related equipment, further limiting the user as to where the keyboard is placed in relation to the monitor. In order to use the computer the user sits on a chair at the keyboard in front of the monitor. This arrangement limits the user's mobility and ability to assume varying postures to relieve the strain of long hours of computer use. Several products have recently been introduced in an attempt to provide the user with more flexibility while using the computer. For example, lap keyboard pads have been developed that allow the keyboard to be held on the user's lap thus providing some flexibility of movement, but they do not allow users to maintain optimum keyboard and arm position for comfort, speed and accuracy. Also available is a stool that requires the user to take a kneeling position in front of the monitor in an attempt to attain comfortable posture. This device tires the user after a relatively short period of use as it is not designed to support the torso, nor is its unconventional appearance readily accepted in the work place. Typing manuals stress that good posture is essential for speed and accuracy and a properly designed chair contributes to attaining and sustaining the correct posture over extended time periods.
Typically, prior art chairs including a relatively small table or planar support surface mounted on one or both arms were designed for note-taking and similar activities in classroom or conference room settings and draw to some extent upon past efforts to combine desks and chairs to obtain the benefits of the former for use with the latter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,838 issued Jan. 17, 1950 to John R. Slaughter discloses the addition of folding tables to the arms of a chair to provide the user with a table surface upon which items may be placed. Slaughter discloses tables which fold outwardly from the arm so as to allow the occupant to egress the chair without restoring the tables to their folded position. Slaughter does not disclose nor teach apparatus for adjustment of the chair to fit the dimensions of the occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,444 issued Aug. 2, 1932 to Fred W. Tobey describes a chair with a foldable, collapsible table adapted to be concealed while not in use. Tobey further discloses an adjustment means so that the user can vary the distance that the table extends in front of the chair arm to achieve a comfortable writing posture. The apparatus disclosed by Tobey is confined to either of the sides of the chair, not providing for support of a writing surface directly in front of the occupant. Further, Tobey does not provide for adjustment to specifically conform the chair to the dimensions or convenience of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,104 issued Oct. 29, 1968 to Burt F. Raynes discloses a combined conference chair writing table arrangement for office use. Raynes combines a conventional caster supported executive chair with fixed sidearms and a cantilevered writing pad affixed to either arm so that it can be either brought into use or stored at the convenience of the user. Raynes provides for lateral adjustment of the writing surface to accommodate the needs of the user but provides only limited individual adjustment of the chair to accommodate individual user requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,968 issued July 11, 1972 to James B. Douglas discloses a hinging attachment means for connecting a folding writing surface to a chair arm. Douglas provides for a simple, durable mechanism suitable for use in lecture halls where the user may choose to use the writing surface or not. Douglas provides no teaching of adjustment means for adapting the seating-writing combination for individual users. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,992 issued July 13, 1976 to Gerard T. Hogan discloses a detachable writing surface for use in aircraft where limited space and excessive movement require careful control of objects such as log books and navigation maps. Hogan discloses limited adjustment means for positioning the writing surface relative to the user but no adjustment to accommodate individual users. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,419 issued Sept. 6, 1977 to Karl Schmit discloses a rail-mounted chair with adjustment means to accommodate an individual user's position and attitude in front of a desk or worktable. Schmitt further discloses moveable armrests with a detachable flat worktable which can be positioned in front of the occupant. Schmitt teaches the use of a rail and roller means to provide ease of adjustment of distance from the work station. This same rail means severely limits the extent of movement available to the user.
Each of the U.S. Patents discussed hereinabove attempts to place a work surface conveniently arranged for a chair occupant but compromises between proper positioning and ease of storing the work surface out of the way when it is not needed. Further, the work surface is biased for either a left or right handed user. A computer operator, however, typically uses both hands and requires a work surface placed directly in front of him or her for optimum comfort over extended time periods of computer use.